Broadchurch, El Comienzo
by LaurenHardy
Summary: This story is about a crime of Daniel Latimer and booth starings try to find the murder, please read it and tell something about my fic I will like continue! Esta historia es sobre el asesinato de Daniel Latimer y ambos protagonistas intentarán encontrar al asesino, por favor leedlo y decidme si os gusta,me gustaría seguir escribiendo mas! :) Att: LH


Broadchurch

**~Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

**El leve movimiento de los vagones del tren era relajante, la máquina se adentró por unos caminos montañosos con extensas praderas de verde hierba y algunos animales pastando de ellas. El clima era agradable, un deslumbrante sol de media tarde alzado en el cielo, levemente cubierto por el pico de una alta montaña con pequeños restos de nieve. **

**Dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal esperaba a llegar. Nunca aguantaba despierta un viaje en tren, como he dicho antes, el movimiento era muy relajante. **

**Por desgracia mi llegada me obligó a despertarme con un pequeño mal humor que intenté ocultar mientras trataba de colocar mi pelo medianamente mas normal. **

**Cogí mi bolso echándomelo al hombro, me incliné un poco mirando por la ventana observando el pueblo que se extendía ante mis ojos, estaba en casa de nuevo...después de tres largo años había vuelto a Broadchurch.**

**Mientras abandonaba el tren, solté un largo bostezo que era difícil de ocultar llevaba dos horas y media dormida, era normal bostezar con esa ímpetu. **

**En cuanto puse un pie en tierra, el salado aroma del mar impregno mis fosas nasales trasladándome de inmediato a mi infancia en aquel lugar. Fueron unos maravillosos años repletos de buenos amigos, muchos baños en aquellas playas y un gran entorno familiar. Conocía a todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades inglesas, todos me habían visto crecer...eran mi familia. **

**No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué me habían pedido de tanta urgencia que me trasladara al pueblo, solo me indicaron que fuera a la playa y allí me irían guiando hasta encontrar la causa de mi presencia. Entonces todo cambió, había demasiada gente intrigada mirando algo o mas bien a alguien que yacía tumbado bocabajo sobre la arena, era de estatura pequeña...dios mío era un niño. **

**Conforme iba acercándome comencé a oír a la gente susurrar, me vinieron varias palabras pero conseguí encontrarle sentido: "Es un niño muerto" **

**Las piernas me fallaron, aunque un agente que casualmente pasaba por mi lado me sujetó justo a tiempo haciéndome reaccionar, todo daba vueltas y estaba mareada. En ese momento mi subconsciente me alarmó, no podía quedarme allí parada por lo que comencé a correr agachándome un segundo para pasar la cinta de policía que separaba a la gente de la arena. Corrí sin detenerme un segundo, junto al pequeño cuerpo había dos policías que echaban un pequeño forro sobre el cadáver, un poco mas lejos de ellos, en dirección de donde yo venía estaba el forense, pude reconocerle por su traje de plástico blanco. Conversaba con otro joven que llevaba un traje típico de inspectores por lo que me imaginé que llevaría el caso del pequeño. **

**Cuando me vio correr hacia ellos, se quitó sus plateadas y finas gafas guardándolas en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Una corazonada me atravesó, sabía quien era ese niño...estuve presente el día de su nacimiento, en sus primeros pasos, en todos sus logros...aquel niño era Daniel Latimer. **

**Ese niño era algo similar a mi hermano, conocía a su familia de toda la vida ya que su madre y su padre habían sido mis mejores amigos desde que comencé a tener sentido común, pensé en su madre Beth, en su padre Mark y en su hermana mayor Chloe ¿cómo iba a decirles que su hijo estaba muerto? ¿Cómo iba a concentrarme en su caso sabiendo que estaba investigando su asesinato? Aquello no podía estar pasando pero era real, todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad aunque me gustaría decirme a mi misma que todo era un falso producto de mi estúpida mente pero debía enfrentarme a esa horrible situación sino, ¿dónde está la valentía?**

**-¡Daniel! Dios mio...¡Daniel!-Comencé a gritar desconsolada cuando reconocí su rizado y negro cabello. Noté como los dos policías que antes habían cubierto el cuerpo del niño, me sujetaban por la cintura alejándome de él. Intenté con todas mis ganas escaparme de ellos pero eran demasiado fuertes para conseguirlo.-Soltadme idiotas, soy policía.**

**-Dejadla.-Ordenó el joven de flequillo cobrizo mientras me miraba directamente a mis grises ojos- ¿Es usted policía?-Dijo algo conmovido por esa escena.-**

**-Si...lo soy, me llamo Laura Miller y me han destinado aquí pero no sabía que tendría que investigar el asesinato de una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.-Respondí mientras unas veloces lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.-**

**-¿Conoce a este chico? ¿Sabe su nombre?-Me volvió a preguntar mientras colocaba mejor mi negra gabardina tras haber sido colocada de nuevo en el suelo.-**

**-Sí...se llama Daniel Latimer. Conozco a su familia desde que nací, y le he visto crecer. No...no puedo creer que esté muerto ¿qué le voy a decir a su familia? Les voy a destrozar la vida con una simple frase, yo...yo no puedo lo siento.-Comencé a respirar con rapidez intentando analizar todo aquello, cerré los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos a los pocos segundos dándome cuenta que todos mis deseos de que esa escena acabará, no funcionaran. Me volví hacia el joven con el que acababa de hablar y me miró acercándose un poco más a mí. **

**-Me llamo Alec Hardy, trabajaremos juntos en este caso. Siento que sea todo tan duro pero debemos ser fuertes, la ayudaré cuando se sienta decaída por esta perdida. Para eso estamos los compañeros, Miller.-Tras terminar de hablar, me estrechó la mano con delicadeza y yo le dediqué una leve mirada de agradecimiento acompañada de una sonrisa sincera, él era distinto, lo sabía perfectamente y tenía ganas de conocerle aún más. Todo ahora sería muy difícil y duro de sobrellevar pero aquel joven me ayudaría. **

**Alec Hardy...es un bonito nombre. **


End file.
